vida diaria de un potter
by jossy malfoy
Summary: DIA 3 SUBIDOO! WIII ...lo han castigado...pero harry no se quedara cn las manos cruzadas que hara para vengarse de su enemigooo...bueno de la persona con la que menos simpatiza en el mundo...lean plis!
1. dia 1

Hoy miércoles (creo que es miércoles…Oo) diez y tantos de agosto del año en curso

9:30 pm ( según el util regalo de mi padrino ..y aclaro si es util)

hola!!

Bueno pues aquí estoy sentado escribiendo lo primero que se me viene ala mente …en el hasta ahora no muy útil regalo de mi novia (nota mental: agradecer su "útil" obsequio).. creo que se han dado cuenta de mi gran talento para el sarcasmo pues bien dejo mis tonterías y escribo como dios manda

En primer lugar escribo aquí por que es el regalo de mi novia ( ahh ya lo mencione lo siento) ella me dijo:

-tienes que dejar algo que diga que exististe..Algo que la gente recuerde…algo que deje huella amor…. ( con lo que me encanta que me llame así)… todo lo que has hecho y no me digas que no es nada…- en fin y pues aquí me ven haciéndole caso

Pero me pongo a pensar que a lo mejor ella tiene mucha razón por que no es por presumir pero no cualquiera acaba al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos ( y la gente grita ahhhh….harry!!!!Harry!!!...el héroe...Harry!!!) Jajaja se vale soñar no? Aunque déjenme decirles que me he vuelto muy popular…con las chicas sobre todo..Jeje ( creo que esto lo quito por que ella se enojara conmigo y…pero que demonios!!!!…no puede ser …le hizo un hechizo…no lo puedo borrar…cuanto la odio!!!)

Pues comenzamos por mi primer año que pensándolo bien no paso nada de importancia…

Vamos una piedra??!!!!. Que es una piedra?? ..nada mas por ser filosofal y hacen tanto escándalo…en ese entonces era yo un mocoso …. Pero primero lo primero

Déjenme recordar es que imagínense que para un chico como yo de 17 años intentando recordar que paso hace 6 años esta un poco difícil me creerán si les dijera que ni recuerdo que cene ayer jajaja ………ahh ya…. si me acorde!!! Fue cereal…ahh no perdón

Flash back (escrito por mi …jajaja)

El chico más guapo de la colonia ósea yooo!!! estaba sentado afuera de su casa( si a eso se le pueda llamar casa…es mas ahora que lo pienso ni a malfoy le desearía tanto mal)

Ahh pues si estaba el chico este que les digo sentadito ahí solo como un perro pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo vistiendo ropa que mas bien parecía harapos que le quedaban enormes

Ese era yo cuando tenia 10 años ( snif snif…cuanto dolor me toco vivir..gracias a merlín que hoy es diferente….jajajajajaja( risa maquiavélica)

Un día como si nada le llego una carta pero como los monstruos que tenia por tíos abusaban de el ( no vayan a pensar mal ehhh )

Le quitaron su querida carta que le revelaba que tenia que ir a un colegio…de magia y hechicería!!!...pueden creerlo….el chico mas guapo de la colonia…ósea yo!!( ya lo dije y?) mago!!!!!!

Pues como era de esperarse no lo dejaron …malditos tíos!!!!...ohh pero vinieron en su rescate un tipo que a mi parecer es un poco alto llego el mero día en que cumplía 11 años!!! ( recuerdo perfectamente mi pastel de tierra…oh dios cuanto dolor snif snif)

(nota mental: recordar siempre no comer "nada" echo por hagrid!!!)

En fin si mi gran amigo hagrid me enseño el mundo al que pertenezco hogwarts mi querida hogwarts!!! ( y no no voy a cantar la canción en 4° año fue otra cosa) hay que cursi me note verdad…bueno lo bueno es que nadie lo va a leer además de mi novia ni a mis amigos se los enseñare solo a ella ( jeje que lambiscon me vi)

Mmm cuando la conocí?...mejor te lo digo luego….jajaja no mentira

Puede que en cierto momento la idolatre…ella es una de las brujas mas poderosas que conozco

Y no creas que me enamore de ella por eso…nooo!!!! Ella siempre estuvo cuando mas lo necesite y en 6° por ejemplo me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba ( lo se lo se ..me tarde mucho!!)

Pues bien como la conocí te lo cuento otro día por que en estos momentos debería estar haciendo los deberes de pociones…oh oh ya llego..adiós y nos vemos luego!!!

Pd: es ilógico que nos veamos ya que solo eres un libro

Ahh por cierto me llamo:

Harry potter


	2. dia 2

HI DOMO DOMO!!!

Lo prometido es deuda he aqui le segundo dia en el diario de harry ...solo espero que a estas alturas no se entere en manos de quien ha parado

muajaja muajaja!!!!!

ejem etto perdon mi lado malo y perverso de apodero de mi jejeje

bueno dejo mis burradas y dejo que lean la interesantisima vida de harry

(cri ...cri...nadie la oyo)

los quiere un chorronal

jossy malfoy

sábado ( 100 seguro de que es jueves...perdón sábado) 13 de sep 3:20 de la tarde del año en curso

Gran comedor de hogwarts

Hola de nuevo:

Pésimo día …enserio te lo juro…( he estado pensando que debo ponerte nombre pero si lo hago me veré muy "raro"...Por no decir otra cosa jaja) en fin hoy tuvimos practica de quidditch ...Pero en una de esas ginny se lastimo y al capitán del equipo casi se lo acaban a insultos y golpes entre ron y dean, en fin ginny solo lo miraba tiernamente como siempre lo hace, ella piensa que no me he dado cuenta pero se que todavía lo quiere… ahh es que no te he dicho ginny estuvo saliendo con el actual capitán del equipo por un buen tiempo pero se separaron, ahora el esta muy feliz con una chica que a mí parecer es muy linda .

Aparte de eso terminando la practica como últimamente hago; me quedo hasta que todos salen del campo para dar unas vueltas mas, se que por mi posición todos esperan mucho de mi…y yo como buen amigo y compañero tengo que cooperar aunque eso me cueste la vida que por si mal no recuerdo he estado en peligro de muerte mas veces que un elfo domestico sirviendo a gigantes…. a ver recordemos:

En 1°: mmmm que me paso?.. Ahh si me seleccionaron para el equipo yo y con mucho orgullo lo digo ( perdón escribo ) me convertí en el jugador de quidditch mas joven en un siglo según la profesora macgonagall..bla…bla…

En 2°: me quede sin huesos del brazo que doloroso es esooo!!!! Mmm que mas? Ahh si es cierto poco falto para que me mandaran a san mungo…quien oye voces que nadie mas oye?...adivina! yo "Harry potter el rarito"

En 3°: ahh como olvidar tercero…malditos dementores!!!!...casi me besan …y ese privilegio solo lo tiene una persona …siii adivinaste ...mi novia!!!!!

En verdad te digo la adorooo!!!! Pues siguiendo

En 4° :no hubo quidditch por el mentado torneo de los tres magos

(nota mental: jamás y nunca participar en ese tipo de eventos...es peligroso!!!) aparte de que no me gusto mucho la idea de que el tal viktor krump estuviera pavoneándose por todo el colegio, ahora que recuerdo mi "gema" era una de las tantas niñas bobas que andaban de tras de el y eso me molesta y muchooo!!!! Pero ja! …. ahora es mía jajajaja sufre krump sufre!!!

Por otro lado

En 5°: no hubo quidditch…al menos para mi y todo de nuevo por la culpa del idiota de malfoy ( cuanto lo odio!!!)

Por su estupidez me suspendieron de por vida del equipo claro que george y fred se unieron a mi como buenos amigos jejeje si como no ahhh se me olvidaba en ese entonces Angelina era la capitana; que horroroso año…por una parte le agradezco a umbridge no sabe lo que es entrenar con Angelina johnson ( lo recuerdo y me enfermo)

En 6°: que bonito año sabes por que?...jejeje adivina!!!!

Yo era el capitán del equipo de quidditch!!!!!!! Lo puedes imaginar yo harry potter el capitán…claro era de esperarse nadie quedaba… solo yooo!!! Oo

Déjame soñar se que en el fondo me eligieron por mis capacidades y talento como diría herms.

Hablando de ella me esta viendo muy sospechoso…que se traerá entre manos desde ayer esta rara...En la sala común me dijo cosas perturbadoras ...Que no te diré cuales son pero…oh oh ya se paro ..Ahí viene!!!!

Pd: no es momento para que este escribiendo boberías mejor le paro y veo que quiere mi gema….

Antes que se me olvide este año soy de nuevo el capitán jajaja que novedad verdad?

Pues te dejo ya que mi gema me habla!!!!

Adiós y hasta pronto

atte.: Harry potter actual capitán de quidditch y novio de por vida de Hermione Jane Granger


	3. dia 3

Lo ldio lo odiooooooooo

Lunes 15 de septiembre (nota mental: recordar esta fecha como un hecho histórico)

Servicio de lavandería en hogwarts existe?...si tenemos uno X.X

Lo odio lo odiooooooooo!!

No estoy loco por si te lo preguntas… + +­

Lo que pasa es que odio con todo mi corazón a severus snape XX

Hoy me colmo el plato (OTRA VEZ)

Claro que de el estoy harto desde la primera vez que lo vi y claro que el sentimiento es mutuo….lo se lo veo en sus ojos ¬¬

Desde que llegue a hogwarts me hace la vida imposible...Recuerdo muy bien mi primera clase con el….entro al aula como siempre, con su aire de malo ( que de malo no tiene nada!!...es mas bien un dark; ha de querer estar ala moda "pobre iluso" quiere ser popular ja! Para populares yooo!! Ahh pero no le digan nada por que el es súper fantástico UU….engañado vas a morir….bueno te vas a morir por que engañado ya estas jajaja)

-"les enseñare como dominar la mente, y hechizar los sentidos, les enseñare a embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso a ponerle un alto ala muerte"-

Esa fue la frase que mas me ha gustado de todo su retorcido y oscuro repertorio…y apuesto mi vida que ni es suya de el, el no la invento, el no vino al mundo dotado de pensamientos tan acertados y sabios…me juego mi dedo chiquito a que lo leyó en una revista; su negro cerebro no le da para eso noooo!!

Ahh créeme que llegue a pensar ese primer día que lo vi "ohh que profesor tan sabio" (Se lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahorita "que iluso eres potter") hasta escribí la frase, ahh pero pronto me di cuenta que el trae algo en mi contra, cuanto lo odiooooo al infeliz ...

-"señor potter nuestra nueva celebridad" –

Eso si no me lo esperaba, sabe mi nombreee!! Obvio que cuando llegue al colegio todos me miraban...Nunca pensaron que harry potter "el niño que vivió" (antigua apodo después paso a el elegido y hoy en día soy conocido como el salvador jajaja ahhh que gente como tiene imaginación; yo solo soy harry solo harry) Llegaría a hogwarts …era un niño súper famoso y yo ni por enterado, pero ese no es el tema; el tema es: "el por que odio tanto a severus quejicus snape"

Ahh pues no conforme con hacerme sentir muuuy observado, me sale con unas preguntas y cosas que en mi vida había oído ¿asfódelo?..Luparia?... ajenjo?..De plano es un imbecil por que todavía me dice "si yo le pidiera un bezoar donde lo conseguiría"…ahhh pero que tarado, si esta viendo que no conteste ninguna de las otras se suponían eran las fáciles; como leches quería que yo supiera donde encontrar la mentada madre esa que me pidió, que coño es eso??...no piensa??

Y hermione alado mió desbaratándose por contestar y tu crees que le hizo caso?..Noooooo ni siquiera la volteo a ver!! NuNca le hace caso y ella siempre sabe la respuesta siempre!! ( hay mi gema tan linda y hermosa es tan dulce y…si si perdón me desvió)

Ahh pues el maldito no le hace caso por que como es de gryffindor…no quiere que nosotros ganemos puntos es mas no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos dio puntos; bueno que le dio a hermione por que es la única que los gana en su clase jeje

Ahh pues como no le conteste…..- es una lastima es claro que la fama no lo es todo o si señor potter?...- cuanto lo odieeee…bueno lo odioooo!! Lo aborrezco!!

Claro que no me iba a quedar callado sabia que cometia un error pero aun asi lo dije

-es claro que hermione sabe las respuesta es una lastima que no le pregunte a ella-

5…4..3…2…1

En ese momento me imagine que me diría "expulsado o te tirare a un calabozo de dragones para que te arranquen la cabeza" pero no; solo empezó a decir que la luparia se sacaba de la panza de algo, que el asfopelo o delo o como se llame, es igual a un hombre lobo y que la luparia era venenosa para las cabras, mientras que el ajenjo era una piedra que mataba a los muertos en vida o algo así ….

Después de eso me quito 5 puntos puedes creerlo 5 puntos hermione me miro con odio contenido….el muy maldito hizo que ella tuviera una mala impresión de mi.

Ja pero se tiene que tragar sus palabras por que la fama si lo es todo jaja ..Ya que

YOOOO!! Le gane a voldemort jajaja gánale a eso snape jaja en tu cara jajaja

Hay pues hoy ( cuanto lo odio en este momento ..lo odioooo!!) que llego ala mazmorra y que hermí me dice – aver tu tarea como te quedo?- y yo – que?...tarea?..que tarea?...no no no nooooo puede ser no la hice y a esa hora era ilógico que me pusiera a hacerla , así que mejor me relaje para prepararme para el castigo de 10,000 metros de pergamino de alguna babosada que era 1000 seguro me dejaria; cuanto lo odio!! O de los millones de puntos que le bajaria a gryffindor por no entregarle los deberes

Después de mi preparación física y mental, que llega quejicus ( cuanto lo odio) dando ordenes como siempre pues quien se cree?? Maldito lo odio!!( solo espero que a esta altura quede claro que de verdad lo odio y muuuchooo)

Ahh pues pareciera que adivino mis pensamientos (hay que mencionar que lo mando al cuerno cada que quiere meterse en mi mente)

Estaba yo muy relajado tomando asiento alado de ron cuando escucho

-"pergaminos en mi escritorio ahora!!" (maldito cuanto lo odioooooo)

Claro yo me quede como niño bueno sentadito en mi banca esperando el "vaya vaya tenemos el holgazan del grupo o su muy tipico y gastado "tenias que ser un potter…que me puedo esperar de ti"

(no se si mi corazón pueda aguantar tanto odio reprimido…..snape te odioo te aborrezco ojala y te enchiles y te de chorro se te salgan las tripas y las aplaste un carro o que te ahogues con tu propia bilis maldito o muérete con tu propio veneno maldita víbora desgraciada ( salio mi dark side jajaja pero se le aprecia Prof. …usted es el mejor…..me esta saliendo sangre de la bocaaa!!)

En fin pues no se hizo esperar el –potter..otra vez con tu holgazanería…y dime a hora por que no hiciste los deberes…un dragón?, te llevaron a un cementerio desconoció, o a lo mejor te fuiste de excursión a buscar objetos desconocidos y extraños?

Se burla aparte de todo claro no cai en sus provocaciones... eso jamás pero no me explico como las siguientes palabras salieron de mis labios

-al menos hago mas que otros…a decir verdad no seré un nerd de cabello negro y grasiento en pociones …pero al menos pude lograr mi cometido …doy gracias de no ser un viejo amargado y solo como usted comprenderá..Profesor

Oye el empezó…yo no lo provoque fue lo contrario…aun así tuve suerte que en ese momento no me tirara una maldición imperdonable es que le hubieras visto la cara de neurótico que puso ..Nunca lo había visto así…así que me quede satisfecho fui el primero jajaja

Pues eso no es todo me saco de la clase y me suspendió de ella me quito 150 puntos (le debo 50 por que solo teníamos 100) y lo peor me mando a hacer un castigo horrible…lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir

-potter y como castigo lavaras los uniformes de toda slytherin –

Como permiten que este infeliz haga lo que quiera con los castigos

Pues si aquí estoy lavando los uniformes de los malditos sly

Ohh pero a que no sabes el uniforme de quien tengo en mis manos?...

Jajaja si no me puedo desquitar con snape…por que no con su queridísimo ahijado…

Nos vemos tengo mucho pica pica que conseguir

Pd: he decidido no poner mi nombre en este dia por que si caes en manos equivocadas me culparían de todo por eso cambie la letra jajajajajajaja lo es, estudia mi idea

Ahh ya que … si va a reventar Francia que reviente con todo y napoleón

Harry potter….Fuera


End file.
